


Spooning

by riottkick



Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Caroline spoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooning

Max faced Caroline's back, and she thought about putting her arm around her girlfriend. But she didn't want to wake her up, because Caroline was sound asleep. Lightly snoring, Caroline still managed to put a smile on Max's face. Her long, blonde hair was a mess, but Max still loved it.

Surprisingly, Caroline rolled over to face Max, and she had a stupid grin on her face. Wrapping an arm around Max, Caroline couldn't help but peck her lover's gorgeous lips. Getting back to the position that she was originally in Max wrapped an arm around Caroline.

In that moment, Max listened to Caroline's breathing. Peaceful and relaxing, the two of them soon fell asleep.


End file.
